Huckleberry (My Fursona)
Huckleberry is the fursona of Animalpup. Don't edit her page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use her in a story or anything else. Appearance Huckleberry is a Siberian Husky/Alaskan Husky/Shih Tzu/Bichon Frise/Australian Terrier/Poodle/Border Collie/Chihuahua mix. She has long, thick fur like a husky's but her fur is a bit curly and waterproof like a poodle's. She is black, brown, gray, white and a little bit of orange. She has black face mask covering her whole head except her snout and the very bottom of her head which are white. Her head also has a faded orange stripe that goes from the end her snout by her nose to her forehead with two circles connected to her stripe above her eyes. She has semi perked ears which are black with a couple white furs. Her ears also have white fur in them too. Her neck is black with a tree-like spot on the back of her neck. She has a big black spot with some brown and white in it on her body(look at the picture below). She also has a big black and gray stripe running down her back. She has blackish whitish fur on the top half of her legs and the bottom half is white. She also has little brown and black spots on the bottom half of her legs. She also has black toes and she also has webbed feet too. Her tail has a black spot at the start of it that also goes on her body too. The underside of her tail is brown. The rest of her tail is gray and the tip is white. Her tail is curly like a husky's. The rest of her body is white. She has dark blue eyes and her right eye has a bit of green too. She wears a red bandana with the Power Rangers logo on it. She also wears purple goggles that act like regular glasses. Animal Guard Uniform and Gear Uniform: Huckleberry wears a red pilot's jacket with a green trim with upgraded goggles like her own goggles but does the same things as Skye's. She has a red pup pack with a green trim also. She wears her Animal Guard red bandana with black animal tracks. Her pup tag has a green background with a red helicopter. Her pup tag is clipped to the top of her bandanas. Vehicle: Huckleberry flies a red helicopter. It looks like a normal helicopter. It has a claw, a hook, ladder and a harness (one for humans and one for her teammates). She has rescue basket like the ones the Coast Guard uses on rescues. It also has a searchlight by the nose of it to help during night rescues. Pup Pack Tools: *Wings *Parachute Catchphrases *"I'll be the eagle eye in the sky!" *"Animal or human I will lend a helping paw to all of them!" Therapy Dog Uniform: She wears a green service dog vest covering her whole body and chest except her belly with two pairs of straps coming down are buckle together with her service dog patches on each side of her vest. She also wears a green service dog bandana. Bio Growing up was kinda hard for Huckleberry. Her parents got divorced when she was only about three years old. She felt like traveling back between the two was hard when her parents lived an hour away from each other and she only got to see her dad on weekends and lived with her mom for school. She felt like she different than everyone else. She had a hard time in the second grade she almost failed that school year and felt like she needed to be held back but it wasn't her it was her school. The school she used to go to didn't have a good special education for pups like her. So her mother decided to take her to a new school one with a good special education program for pups like her. She was nervous on her first day at a new school but her new classmates and teacher made her feel like she was welcome and she was even in the same class with one of her cousins. She did find out in the eighth grade when she was being bullied by the boys in her own class for something she didn't do. She is autistic. That explains why she is different from other pups. She has a Chihuahua Dog and a Teddy Bear Puppy. She adopted Gizmos the Chihuahua when she was about 5 years old. Paisley the Teddy Bear Puppy was a gift from her mom and sister when she was about 13 years old. Later on Paisley becomes her Animal Aviation Rescue Trainee Pup for the Animal Guard. Huckleberry also adopts two Australian Terrier/Poodle mixes sisters named Sophina and Sunbeam at 11 years old. The sisters had their differences but she helped them work it out. Huck also help them adjust to living with her family since it's quite big and they had trouble. Huckleberry also has adopted two husky pups at 14 named Kianna and Balt. She found the two one day cold and shivering. The two didn't have a home so she adopted the two. When Kianna and Balt became Snow/Ice rescue and Winter Activities Pups for the PAW Patrol she was even more happy and proud to be their adoptive mom. Later on, Huckleberry meets up with an old friend. Her old pupsitter and friend, Robin. When Robin heard she had moved back into town after many years she decided to move in with her. Robin later helps Huck take care of her six pups once Huckleberry had joined the Animal Guard. Personality Some days she can be friendly and nice and other days shy and nervous around others. She considers herself a tomboy. She hates sarcasm due to her autism and often yells at someone who uses it. She does try to be nice to others but somethings she does get mad. She doesn't act her age sometimes. She also tends to tear up when someone yells at her. Family *Kianna: Adoptive daughter *Balt: Adoptive son *Gizmos: Adoptive son *Paisley: Adoptive daughter *Sunbeam: Adoptive daughter *Sophina: Adoptive daughter Friends and Relationships *Robin: Robin feels like more like family to Huckle *Noah: Noah and Huckle love to take about animals and can talk about them for hours at times Random Facts About Huckleberry *She lives in a wooden cabin on Jake's Mountain with Robin, her pups, Kianna, Balt, Gizmos, Paisley, Sunbeam, Sophina, her pet Russian Tortoise, Kepler, her pet Leopard Gecko, James and her Pokémon. *Huckleberry is 16 years old in dog years but is as active a puppy. *She loves Pokémon *Huckleberry has seven Pokémon. **A male Houndoom nicknamed Bowen. **A male shiny Mightyena nicknamed Hunter. **A male shiny Arcanine nicknamed Blake. **A female Lucario nicknamed Junjie **A male Dialgia nicknamed Reed **A female Beartic nicknamed Neva **A male Emboar nicknamed Jayden *She has a pet male Russian Tortoise named Kepler. *She has a pet female Leopard Gecko named James *She joins the Animal Guard as their Animal Aviation Dog. **She also volunteers at the Adventure Bay Zoo during the summer. *She has a low spectrum of Autism Spectrum Disorder or ASD or Autism. *She has bad hand-eye coordination. *She has bad depth perception. *She has near-sighted vision. *She does track and field **She does the long jump, 400-meter run and the mile or 1600 meter run *She had a cataract in her left eye when she was about 3 to 4. **She had surgery on her eye to get the cataract out. *She has had three surgeries in her lifetime. *She loves animals. *She has had a Dalmatian stuffed animal named Digby since she was a little pup. *She also has an Airedale Terrier stuffed animal named Blaze Jr. or BJ that I named after my friends' dog. *Her breeds are all breeds of dog that my dogs are. **Also my "friends'" dog breed (She used to be my family's dog) and my great-grandparents' dog's breed *She hates taking baths or showers. *She has very bad worrying issues if she worries about her friends she gets bad anxiety. *She has problems with keeping her blood sugar or blood glucose at a good lever. *She loves watching the Power Rangers since she was a pup. *She loves watching amines such as: Pokémon, Tenkai Knights, Cardfight!! Vanguard and Sword Art Online. *She loves watching Cardfight!! Vanguard and Cardfight!! Vanguard G. *She loves Rock and Roll music and listens to The Beatles *She is a big fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is big fan of the Avengers (except Iron Man), Captain America, Ant-Man, Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange, and the Guardians of the Galaxy (somewhat big fan I just watched their movie not too long ago and I'm a bit excited for the second movie seeing a bit of a preview of it at the Doctor Strange movie) **She isn't really a big fan of Iron Man. (I was a big fan of him up until I realized Tony has a big ego and I don't like people like that) *She is completely based off of me. (If someone would draw her. It would be greatly appreciated) Story By Me: *Huckleberry's Tale *Pups and the Pokèmon Trainer By Others: Collabs: Gallery Coming soon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fursona Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Animal Category:Grown up animals Category:Grown up Category:Siberian Husky Category:Shih Tzu Category:Bichon Frise Category:Australian Terrier Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Autism spectrum Category:ASD Category:Autism Category:Autism Spectrum Disorder Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Single Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Fursona Pups Category:Fursonas Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Shy Characters Category:Zoo Pup Category:Animal Pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Mixed Breed Category:Disabled Pup Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:The Animal Guard Member Category:Border Collies Category:Border Collie Category:Chihuahua